The present invention relates to spectacles accomodating interchangeable lenses.
As it is known spectacles can accomplish one or more functions such as a therapeutic, ophthalmic, protective or esthetical function.
In all these situations the user may need to adjust his/her spectacles to the specific visual demands of a given moment.
For example, when using sunglasses in highly reflecting environments, it is preferable to wear spectacles provided with strongly absorbing filters, whereas sunglasses with weakly absorbing filters are preferable in low reflecting environments.
On the other hand the user of the spectacles might simply choose to fit sun rays filtering lenses over the fixed less than lensesxe2x80x94either graduated or neutralxe2x80x94of the spectacles he/she usually wears.
Therefore should the user bring along as many spectacles as are his/her different demands of protection in the whole day, such user would need a large number of spectacles which would be not only uncomfortable from a practical point of view but also quite expensive since each pair of spectacles would require a different frame.
A known type of spectacles with lenses interchangeable provides a frame to which the lenses can be applied or removed from by means of screws or similar fastening means, but this solution results in being unpractical for a user without experience or not provided with suitable tools.
Other known types of spectacles with lenses interchangeable provide a flexible frame for applying to or removing from the lenses by slightly deforming the whole structure. A drawbacks of these spectacles is that a lens can easily come out of its seat because of an accidental deformation of the frame.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide spectacles in which the lenses may be replaced, with means that allows to adjust the spectacles to the various user""s demands in a quick, simple and intuitive way and without the need of using tools.
The above and other objects are accomplished through the spectacles as recited in the attached claims.
Advantageously, an interchangeable lens to be fitted to the spectacles of the present invention is shaped in such a way to be safely and firmly accomodated in seats provided to this aim.
Advantageously the invention provides for retaining the interchangeable lens thanks to clasping means comprising seats engaging a first portion of the lens and pliers-shaped devices nipping a second portion of the same lens. Preferably the seats are located in correspondence of the bridge and the pliers-shaped device are located on the connecting members, or viceversa.
According to the invention, the user wishing to adjust the spectacles to the several possible visual demands is no longer forced to bring along a plurality of spectacles but only a set of suitable lenses that can be sold either together with the spectacles of the invention or as separate accessories.
The invention will now be disclosed in details with particular reference to the attached drawings, illustrating a non-limiting embodiment thereof.
In the drawings:
FIG. 1 is a top view of a pair of spectacles according to the invention;
FIGS. 2a and 2b are side views of the clasping means in a closed position and in an open position, respectively;
FIG. 3a is a front view of an interchangeable lens for spectacles according to a first embodiment of the invention;
FIG. 3b is a front view of spectacles according to a first embodiment of the invention;
FIG. 4a is a front view of an interchangeable lens for spectacles according to a second embodiment of the invention;
FIG. 4b is a front view of the second embodiment of spectacles according to the invention;
FIG. 4c is a front view of a third embodiment of spectacles according to the invention.